Another World
by LemonStreet
Summary: Deux clans se font la guerre depuis très longtemps. Dans le premier il y a: les humains, les elfes, les chimères et esprits. Dans le second: les elfes maudits, les OMA*, les monstres divers et les démons. Et il y a les anges, dans les cieux, que la guerre ne touche pas. Puis Kuroko Tetsuya, l'un d'eux qui tombe du ciel pour rejoindre le monde qui l'intéressait tant.
_**Another World.**_

* * *

 _ **Parings:**_ AkaKuro (sauf si on me demande autre chose :p) et...à vous de choisir :p (trop gentille, je sens que le AoKi va être demandé...T.T)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Bien sûr, l'univers vient de mon imagination, mais est inspiré des JRPG en générale.

 _ **Rating:**_ Si je vous faisiez deviner vous auriez tout de suite bon, M !

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteure:**_ Bon...euh, en espérant que l'on me dise des bons couples pour les parings et si personne n'en demande, j'en mettrais moi-même ^^

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 **«La Terre est un monde ravagé par les tributs qui l'y habite.**

 **Rien ne peut les arrêter. Ils aiment massacrer.»**

Voilà ce qu'on inculquait aux enfants qui ne connaissaient rien de ce monde. Malgré leur curiosité, ces petits être ne désobéissaient pas à leur aîné, la peur les dominant plus encore. Ils ne se rendait compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être là-haut, sans un autre peuple pour lui déclarer la guerre, qu'en devenant adulte. Les anges vivaient en paix dans les cieux, où le bonheurs primait. Mais Kuroko n'était pas de cet avis, comment leur aïeux pouvait-ils savoir cela, puisque depuis des décennies, leur peuple ne se rendait plus sur Terre.

Dans toutes les librairie qu'il fréquentait, le jeune homme ne trouvait que peu de livres sur le monde qui le fascinait tant. Bien sûr, malgré cela il continuait ce qu'il faisait avant de véritablement s'intéresser à cet autre monde. C'est son ami qui avait commencer à vouloir en savoir plus, puis à force d'écouter ses hypothèses que son esprits d'enfant semblait avoir formé, Kuroko s'était prit au jeu.

Kuroko s'imagina, de nouveau, le monde dans lequel les autres tributs vivaient. Le jour laissa sa place à Lune, l'air se rafraîchissait peu à peu.

Il avait dix-neuf printemps et s'estimait assez grand pour pouvoir rester malgré la disparition des rayons de lumière. Les anges calculaient leur âge comme «ceux d'en-bas». Car en réalité, les habitant d'ici n'étaient pas les vrais anges que l'on trouve au Paradis, ils ne faisaient que les représenter. On les considérait comme la race «élue» pour être la plus pieuse, mais ne demeurait qu'une race parmi les les sept autres et avaient leurs mêmes défauts.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, le bleuté savait qu'au couché du soleil, tout le monde devait être rentré chez eux, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les raisons de cette lois.

 _ **«-être impur, ne foule plus les cieux de tes membres souillés, retourne dans la capitale du péché !»**_

le jeune ange sursauta, quelqu'un se trouvait dehors et l'astre du jour paraissait déjà couché. Kuroko se permit d'espionner les quidams discutant et vit un adulte à genoux, demandant pardon à… _«l'un des quatre dirigeant des cieux ?!»_

Abasourdit, Kuroko secoua la tête, alors celui qui ne respectait pas les règles instaurées était celui-même qui les faisaient ?

Tout en murmurant une incantation, un vortex pourpre se forma sous la personne apparemment châtiée, tandis que le dirigeant et ses deux soldats se détournèrent de lui, le laissant se faire engloutir.

Tout les sens du jeune garçon s'éveillèrent. _«capitale du péché»_ seule la Terre correspondait à cette description négative du peuple ailés.

Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

Kuroko pesait le pour et le contre. Lorsqu'il vit le vortex rapetisser, puis disparaître, le bleuté savait qu'il avait laissé sa chance passer. En se mordant la lèvre il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui sans être vu, ni par des inconnu, ni par ses parents, faisant semblant d'être au lit _«depuis le début»._

 **De nouveau la nuit, en extérieur.**

Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de ce cercle violet dont les mouvements circulèrent se rejoignaient au milieu. Kuroko s'était décidé à réitérer l'expérience sans en parler à personne, pas même à Ogiwara. Il avait choisi de la jouer prudent et se retrouvait de nouveau dans la même position que la dernière fois.

 _ **«-Tu ne mérite même pas un dernier regard, Kokuto*»**_

Sur ces parole acerbes, l'homme d'hier partit avec ses deux larbins. Cette fois-ci, le bleuté n'hésita pas et, une fois l'homme engloutit par le phénomène météorologique, se plongea dedans.

Sa chute dura longtemps, il sentait que son cœur était en proie à une pression insoutenable, mais que ne le tua pas pour autant.

Son regard tentait de trouver l'homme qui avait chutait bien avant lui, mais ne trouva qu'un monstre énorme. D'après les livres concernant la Terre, cette chose qui tombait avec lui n'était autre qu'un troll, sa transformation fut sûrement l'œuvre de l'incantation dite précédemment. Prit d'une peur incontrôlable, le garçon déploya ses ailé et essaya de remonter. Il ne repéra pas le vortex par lequel il était passé.

C'est ainsi que l'ange Kuroko dû se poser pour la première fois les pieds sur Terre. Là où aucun ange n'était descendu depuis des lustres.

à Suivre :)

* * *

*Jean Cocteau (1889-1963) est un artiste romancier, dramaturge, poète, cinéaste, peintre, dessinateur, lithorgraphe, céramiste, tapissier.

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteure:**_ Ouais y a même des référence culturelles ! XD quelques reviews pour me donner du courage dans ce monde impitoyable ? x) J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite, sinon j'aurai l'air fine T.T

* * *

 ** _Prochain: Another World Chapitre I._**


End file.
